Talk:Drawcia Soul
Observer connection Note the colors. The closed orbs are simply Observers just with different patterns. As for the sorceress forms, if we're noting the fact that Drawcia Soul is a one-eyed sphere, why aren't we noting the fact that Drawcia herself is near-identical to the other cloaked bosses? EmptyStar (talk) 01:35, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :Most of that is opinion. You might see it, but that doesn't mean other people will too. Also, Para Matter is shaped like a large Explosive Coconut when seen from the side. Find five notable similarities between and , and you can put it back, no questions asked. NerdyBoutKirby 20 years. Pretty nifty. 02:24, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Don't take particularly different-looking images on purpose and use them to your advantage-- clearly those two look nothing alike, and I'm aware of that. I'm basing it off the official art, not only are two of them identical in color pattern (the two yellow and green ones), but the others use the same colors (the red ones are burgundy like alt palette 1, the blue ones are pale blue like alt palette 3). Also going by the artwork, the iris of the yellow Para Matter is the same brown color as the Orbserver iris and the blue one has a dark blue iris like the blue Para Matter. Also, what are your thoughts on the Drawcia Sorceress thing? EmptyStar (talk) 03:11, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ::FINALLLY!!! drawcia soul has her own page now!I'm epic-is that a problem? (talk) 20:51, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :::@EmptyStar --> Well, when you put it that way, I do see a slight similarity... Perhaps we could put it in Trivia? About Drawcia herself, you mentioned her looking a lot like Nightmare and Dark Matter (swordsman form). I guess I can see where you got the Dark Matter resemblance from (her overall shape, of course), but I can't see Nightmare in her. The only real Nightmare-esque thing I see is the gray coloring of their skin. And with the Drawcia Soul-Zero comparison, the only thing I see is the spherical shape. Zero has almost no detail comparatively-speaking, and that's comparing it to a purple paint monster with a big mouth and five circular eyes. So, what are your thoughts? I'm always willing to listen =]. NerdyBoutKirby 20 years. Pretty nifty. 22:29, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Agreed with the Nightmare point. I actually only based the similarity on the fact that the both have cloaks, and didn't even bother checking out Nightmare's artwork again. But now that I look at it, you're right. Same with the Zero similarities. EmptyStar (talk) 02:01, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Out of Curiosity, but... ...why is this page locked? It looks like it could use some tidying up and/or correcting (the first paragraph of the main part of the page looking especially suspect), and this is not content from a game that has not been released yet. Joshaeus (talk) 21:49, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :I've wondered the same thing myself... if no one objects I'll go ahead and unlock it for you. :) -- Giokutalkuser 22:04, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Sprite? Where did Kirby Wiki get that sprite from? I work on the Spriters Resource, and it is currently working on a Drawcia Soul sprite sheet. However, it has not yet been released, so where did the sprite come from? WaddleDooFan77 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131002203227/kirby/en/images/9/97/Beamdoo.pngTwice the awesomeness! 17:18, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :Perhaps someone took an in-game screenshot, isolated Drawcia Soul, and then filled in the background with a transparent background. That would've eliminated any background element...of course, I'm not sure if this is the exact method. That's something I would've done. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 19:24, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :Ok. That's most likely what happened, because the actual sprites (I work for TSR so I've seen their work in progress) are in multiple pieces, have a lot of rendering effects, and would take a long time to piece together. Plus, this was here before they even started work on Drawcia Soul :CASE CLOSED :WaddleDooFan77 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131002203227/kirby/en/images/9/97/Beamdoo.pngTwice the awesomeness! 19:42, March 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Yup, that's what I did. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 22:08, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Pronoun Should we refer to Drawcia Soul as a "she", or as an "it"? As I have said to one of my friends once, "I don't think that a screaming ball of paint can be considered to have a gender." Still, I just wanted to clear this up. WaddleDooFan77 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131002203227/kirby/en/images/9/97/Beamdoo.pngTwice the awesomeness! 15:31, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :I think it's appropriate to refer to her as a "she". Drawcia Soul did come from Drawcia herself. Going off what we're given, Drawcia Soul is the same entity of Drawcia herself; she is never seen physically dying (Like the cutscenes with Marx and Magolor) so I think it can be safely assumed that they are the same entity. In other words, we refer to Drawcia Soul as a "she". Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 21:36, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Artwork Where did we get this artwork from? Just curious. WaddleDooFan77 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131002203227/kirby/en/images/9/97/Beamdoo.pngTwice the awesomeness! 18:46, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Drawcia and Void Considered adding this: Though it may just have been a reference, Drawcia Sorceress was analogous to Dark Matter; as such, it's possible that Drawcia Soul's design might be a reference to Zero. If one takes Void into account, it's possible that Drawcia Soul might be an imperfect imitation of Void (which may retroactively explain most of her attacks) Then I decided against it, considering that adding theories to the page probably isn't the best idea anyhow. Still think that it's an interesting point considering that Void Termina and Void have really changed how we view the whole Kirby series. KingofDespairSS (talk) 17:04, April 21, 2019 (UTC)